phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumia Waber
Lumia Waber, Ethan Waber's energetic younger sister, appears in Phantasy Star Universe. She is observant and kind to everybody. Lumia is a big fan of the Communion of Gurhal's Divine Maiden and participates in many ceremonies just to get a glimpse of her. Lumia is just as full of vigor as her brother, sometimes even taking the reins and leading him around. She is concerned that Ethan has chosen the same dangerous line of work that killed their father, but supports him nonetheless. History Phantasy Star Universe Lumia's father, a member of the GUARDIANS, died while on a rescue mission. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. She was raised by her Aunt and Uncle as well as Ethan Waber, her older brother. Lumia eventually joined the Communion of Ghurl and became enamored with the Divine Maiden. On the eve of the ceremony celebrating 100 years of peace among the races, Lumia asked Ethan to accompany her. On the way, Lumina's Meseta Card was stolen by one of the Vol Brothers. She and Ethan pursued him only to be ambushed by the other brothers. After a fight, the Brothers surrounded them but were scared off by Leo before they could do any real harm. When the SEED attacked, Ethan and Lumia attempted to run towards the exit, but Lumia was traped by falling debris. Ethan desperately searched for a way to save her, turning to Leo and even the Vol Brothers for assistance. After the infestation was contained, Lumia was saved by a troop of Guardians that had landed in the area. Ethan later joined the GUARDIANS out of gratitude for this. After Ethan became a Guardian, Lumia is seen around the colony. At one point she and Ethan went shopping. Lumia appears to have started a relationship with Hyuga, and is seen going on a date with him. Shadow of the Arkguard Lumia first appears in Chapter 5 in the Guardians Colony. She, along with Lou and Leo, watch as the Alliance Military begins to surround the colony. As they each ponder the situation, elsewhere, the Guardians Headquarters receptionist is suddenly confronted by Helga Neumann and Howzer by gunpoint. The duo demand an audience with President Obel Dallgun, a request which is immediately granted. Howzer calmly explains to the president that, by Illuminus leader Rudolf Luntz' command, the Alliance Military and the Illuminus will punish the Guardians for their stance on racial equality that has "harmed society." They then subdue Dallgun with the assistance of a corrupted Lucaim Nav, and, shortly afterword, the Alliance Military land on the Guardians Colony to begin their assault. Lou and Lumia watch in horror as the military murders several Guardians members. The android then grabs Lumia's hand and rushes her in the opposite direction in hopes of finding a safer location. Unfortunately, the Lou unit is fatally shot and falls to the floor. Lumia attempts to help the fallen android when a member of the military suddenly appears and reaches for young Waber. Lumia screams for help and is saved just in time by the now Rogue-clad Ethan Waber. As the fire from the Alliance attack begins to intensify, Ethan and Lumia decide that it is time to move. Just as they take a last glimpse at Lou, Ethan thanking her for helping his sister, they are suddenly confronted by Helga Neumann. Helga reveals that she planned to kidnap Lumia in an effort to force their father, Olson, to do anything the Illuminus would ask of him by having a bargaining chip. She then transforms into her SEED form and grabs Ethan by the neck with her mutated hair. Just as she is about to infect Ethan with a poisonous kiss, Lumia grabs the gun that Leo gave her and fires. Although Lumia misses her shot, she surprises Helga long enough for Ethan to wriggle free and stab the SEED creature with his photon sword. Lumia quickly rushes to her brother's side and is comforted with a hug. After happily thanking his sister for saving him, Ethan leads Lumia to a designated emergency residential pod. As the Waber siblings watch the destroyed colony descend onto the planet Parum, Ethan vows to defeat the Illuminus no matter the costs. Lumia, inspired by his words, agrees to fight as well. Ambition of the Illuminus Lumia returns for a major appearance in Ambition of the Illuminus. She is introduced as a Guardian-in-training and frequently accompanies the player character on quests. Phantasy Star Portable 2 : "A young woman assigned to the Guardians Intelligence Division. : She is Ethan Waber's sister,and while she respects her older brother, ''she is tired of living in his shadow. : ''when she first joined the Guardians, she would often act on impulse, much like her brother, but she has since changed into a stickler for the rules. : This change is at least partly due to their determination to live up to her brother's reputation, and in front of those she knows well, she still shows her old, cheerful personality." - In-game description In Phantasy Star Portable 2, after three years passed, Lumia is still with the Guardians. At Chapter 5, she met Emilia Percival, wherein the two became rivals showcasing the strength between Guardians and Mercenaries. Gallery lumia.PNG lumia1.PNG Category:Phantasy Star Universe Characters Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Characters Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Characters Category:Humans